cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DarthRyu/The 2014 Clone Wars Adventures Hall of Fame! Vote now!
With the very tragic news of Clone Wars Adventures shutting down for good, I'd like to host one more Clone Wars Adventures Hall of Fame event. Most of you are familiar with the system, but for people that want a refresher or are new, here is how it's going to go down: *'Comment below' 1 to 10 names (I've heavily modified the voting slots) of CWA players you think should be in the Hall of Fame (use their current in-game names). Many will be voted for, but only 10 will actually make it. It can be anyone, still active or long gone, player or SOE employee, mini-game expert or master builder, male or female, etc., etc., etc. No need to sign up, just vote for whoever. EXCEPT FOR YOURSELF AND THE 10 WHO WERE IN LAST YEAR, WHICH WILL BE LISTED BELOW. The one who receives the most votes will be considered the "Head of Class." Remember, there are no prizes, just the commemoration of the CWA community. Include some words on why they should be there, too. YOU WILL BE OUT OF THE RUNNING IF YOU ADVERTISE IN HOPES OF YOU OR SOMEONE ELSE WINNING. *What else I'm doing this year is the squad branch. Along with your 1-10 individuals, you can vote for up to 5 squads, whether or not you are/have been a part of them. Same rules apply, only in a comment, no advertising, no prizes, you get the gist. *If you vote for 10 individuals and 5 squads, the limit for voting in both categories, you receive one free vote for yourself *If you would like to specifically induct someone, include that in your comment. If they happen to be a favorite for it, I'll contact you about it. *Voting ends March 28, 2014, at 7:00 PM EST. Time is subject to change, so make sure to vote ASAP, don't hold it off if you have an opportune moment. *The actual ceremony will be at Beastmaster's Farewell Event, which will be on March 29th. I'll let you know if this changes. *Voting will also be held on the CWA Forums and on YouTube . Links will be provided once I get them done. You can only vote on one of these platforms, so choose wisely. * If you want to change your vote, just reply to your comment that you changed it. *'Don't you freaking dare to make this a personal issue.' I am cracking down on unfair criticism because you're not in or something as stupid. It's alright to criticize it. Please, tell me how to improve. But if you go on a rant without any material I can use to improve it or just hate on me or anyone else, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. Here is the list of HOF'ers already in. DO NOT VOTE FOR THEM, THEY ALREADY ARE RECOGNIZED: *Wuher MosEisley *Master Aphotic *Vareel Kelvor *Beastmaster Scar *Ryukos Subarashi *SaiTorr Ecwropri *Alaira Dalia *Randy Vos *Mourde *Tormidan So, yeah. Have fun, good luck to everyone involved, may the best player get in, keep respectful, choose wisely, eat your vitamins, say your prayers, etc., etc., etc. And remember ladies and gents: "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." ~Dr. Suess Viva la CWA. Category:Blog posts